Wonderful Distraction
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: I stifled a moan and shut my eyes. "Christ." Everything I had dreamed of was about to come true... 'Anti-D' in JPOV. Inspired by The Wombats' 'Anti-D.' AH. O/s. Slash. Saucy Stuff.


A warm hand ran over my shoulder blade, rubbing thick warm oil over my skin.

I groaned. "_Garrett_…"

He gave me a deep laugh, kneading both my shoulders with his _extremely _fucking talented hands and teasing me with his rock-hard cock by gently rolling his hips against my bare ass.

He was sat astride me, giving me a pre-coital massage, and he almost made me forget Bella. _Almost._

I groaned again, but this time not from pleasure. His attuned ears could tell the difference.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sighed, pressing my face deeper into his expensive pillows.

In the beginning, he would never have dreamed he would be asking me that question – however, it had only taken a couple of sessions and spilling all my dirty fantasies about a certain brunette seductress for him to get closer to me than any client he had had before.

He was in lust with Bella as much as I was…maybe even a little love, too.

"She bent over," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillows.

He stopped his massage, leaning down so his muscular chest was pressed against my back and his mouth was at my ear. "She bent over?"

His voice was fucking sinful, all husky and shit, and as if my cock wasn't already hard enough it felt like granite now.

I just moaned.

"That's all it takes now, is it? A flash of her panties?"

His hips were moving again, rocking and rolling against my ass with need and purpose. He loved hearing me talk about Bella, loved how much I lusted after her and…how much she meant to me.

"I didn't even get that," I replied breathlessly, lifting my head from the pillows. "It was just her ass…so round…"

Garrett groaned against my ear, his tongue lashing at my earlobe. "What did you do? _Tell me_."

"We were in her office. She dropped her pen. She bent over to pick it up and her ass was just there…right in front of my tented jeans. I–I reached out to grab her…and then she stood up." I gulped, closing my eyes and seeing her innocent expression once more. "I had to run to the bathroom and jack off."

Garrett's hand slipped underneath me, sliding over my hipbone before reaching my hard cock. I gasped and lifted my hips and his fingers closed around my length and _tugged_…

"Oh, _shit_…"

"Like this, Jasper?" He asked softly, pulling his body back and lifting mine so I knelt on all fours on his bed.

His hand pumped once, _twice_…

"Garrett," I growled. "Shit, Garrett… _Uh_…"

"Did you jack off _like this_?" He asked, one hand sliding up between my legs and thumbing my ballsack while the other pumped and _circled_…

"Oh, Jesus… _Yes_! Just like that!"

"What would you have done to her, if you could have?" He asked gruffly, tightening his grip momentarily and causing me to cry out like a fucking virgin.

I pictured Bella's face again, and instead of seeing an innocent expression I saw pure and simple lust written all over her face – lust for _me_.

I rocked my hips in time to Garrett's pumping, pressing my ass flush against him.

"She wants me," I moaned. "She wants my cock… Oh, _God_… _Bella_… All for you, Bella…"

I imagined it was her hands circling me as she dropped to her knees and looked up at me with those fucking wide, brown eyes.

"She's licking her lips…wanting to taste me…"

Garrett groaned. "She wants you, Jasper. She wants your dick slamming in and out of her."

I could see it – Bella going to take me into her sweet, pouting mouth…before I pull her up and throw her over her desk, sliding up her skirt and pushing down her panties. I could see her perfect, pink pussy…

"She wants you…" Garrett whispered in my ear. "She wants you to grab her ass and _take her_…"

"Oh, God…"

I could see her grabbing the edge of her desk as I let my hand fall hard against the smooth pale cheek of her ass, colouring it pink…and I could practically _hear_ her moaning for me.

There was a twisting in my gut as Garrett pumped faster, his thumb pressing down on the sensitive spot beneath the head of my cock.

"Oh, Bella… _Bella…_"

I could see her getting wet…and my cock lining up with her needy cunt…but no more. The fantasy shattered as I came in long ribbons of white against Garrett's dark green bed sheets.

I shook and shivered, my arms collapsing and sending my face against the mattress as Garrett continued to stroke me until I was entirely spent.

My vision, blurred from pleasure, was able to pick out Garrett's suddenly determined expression, as I looked at him from over my shoulder.

With a final shiver, I was done and Garrett reached over to the side of the bed to grab something. There was a faint click and a squeezing noise, before his fingers gently began to probe me.

I could feel myself twitching back to life. Garrett was big on the whole 'you've come once, now come again' thing – he loved inflicting that torture on me.

His thumb slipped through my tense ring of muscles, getting me ready for his – frankly – enormous dick.

His face was still strangely determined as I watched him silently, whilst he began to run one oiled hand over his hard cock. I found out why no more than a few seconds later.

"It's time for me to meet your Bella."

With that, Garrett leant forwards and drove into me with the force of a fucking truck.

I cried out in pleasure, imagining Bella could see me now.

* * *

><p>The call hadn't exactly been unexpected, but the place I was when I received it was less than stellar.<p>

After I had visited Bella, giving her Garrett's card and trying not to fuck her on her couch because she was wearing one of _my _band's t-shirts, I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she called him. She trusted me, and I didn't take that lightly.

I just wanted that trust to change from the 'Jacob' kind, to the '_Jasper_' kind. I wanted to be more to her.

I wanted her to give herself over to something that she'd crave in those moments when she couldn't deal with her stressful job – just like I did.

I had always had a little stage fright and was a bit shy in the limelight, but fame was what came with being a good and _popular _musician. Finding Garrett had been a godsend, and him wanting Bella just as much as I did was an unexpected bonus.

My cell rang just as I was talking to my drummer, Gio.

I gave him a quick smile as he paused in his recounting of his latest epic conquest. "Hang on, dude."

I picked up the call and put the cell to my ear without checking the number. "Yeah."

"Jasper," Garrett's voice sounded, low and dark, and I immediately felt myself twitch south of my belt.

Gio gave me a funny look and I shook it off.

"Yeah?"

"She called," he growled. "She sounded sweet."

"She is," I replied, turning from Gio so I could look out over the empty standing area of the venue _Lock Title _were playing tomorrow night. "She really is."

"Tonight," he said, after a moment, and I realised that he meant she was going to be at his 'work' apartment _tonight_.

I stifled a moan and shut my eyes. "Christ."

Everything I had dreamed of was about to come true.

"You need to get 'round here," he commanded. "_Now_."

"Yes…" I just resisted a 'sir'.

He hung up.

I turned back to Gio. "Gotta go man. Agent's a-calling."

Gio just nodded, his expression bemused, and watched me jog to the exit door.

* * *

><p>When Garrett opened his door to me, I could see how worked up he was. There was already a bulge in his jeans, and his hair was loose and tousled, like he'd been running his fingers through it or some shit.<p>

I grew hard just at the sight of him.

He growled and yanked me into his apartment, shutting the door behind me.

Like always, I looked around. What should have been a living room was a storage room for everything any one of his clients might need – one wall was covered in shelves with an assortment of curious bottles and jars, play masks hung from the farthest wall off of little silver hooks, and the other had brackets bolted to it in which laid different cats, and whips, and crops…

I shivered at the thought of the last time we had used the soft riding crop, remembering the fantasy of Bella being the one we were punishing…

Garrett strode into the next room, the main bedroom, and began taking his clothes off at the bedside. I followed him and undressed as well, eyeing the closed door to the vast play room on the other side of the farthest wall – inside was an assortment of crosses, machines and benches that screamed for Bella to be on and for me and Garrett to watch her using.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Garrett pushing me down onto the bed on my back without any preamble whatsoever.

He looked into my eyes, his hair falling around our faces as he lay on top of me and lifted my knees to get better access to me.

"I'm going to have her tonight," he said hotly.

I moaned at his words, thinking of how I had offered to persuade Bella to actually meet us both in return for all that he had done and all he had given me.

Well, there was some selfish motivation in there as well, of course. I wanted her for my own.

I smirked up at him. "Take her hard."

Garrett growled, grabbing his squeeze-bottle of lube and thumbing my pucker. "I'll blindfold her."

_Jesus_, that thought got me hot and hard…and so fucking _ready_.

Garrett thrust into me, hitting my sweetest spot straight away. I saw stars.

"Oh, shit…yes…"

Grabbing my hips and pinning my legs in place, he pounded in and out of me ruthlessly. I knew neither of us would last very long – especially with the way he was battering my prostate with the head of his cock with every thrust and the way his stomach sandwiched my own hard length between our bodies as we moved together.

"I'm going to use the crop."

I fucking saw Jesus…_and _all of his disciples.

My cock twitched between us at the thought of actually seeing that beautiful black riding crop striking Bella's milky skin, and I came in gut-clenching spurts as Garrett's cock filled me once more.

I shook beneath him, my hands twisted in the bed sheets, as I clenched around him and he released deep into my ass with an echoing growl.

Then he was gone, rushing off in the direction of the apartment door. I dimly heard his buzzer sound, all noise slow and ridiculously hazy to me in my post-orgasmic bliss.

I gently let my legs down from their previous position and watched as Garrett strode back into the room, his half-hard dick swinging between his legs.

"She's here."

* * *

><p>I was sat on the bed, re-clothed and nervously sweating like fuck. Garrett had quickly washed up and was waiting by the apartment door for Bella to knock.<p>

The lights were low outside of the bedroom, so as not to scare Bella off before Garrett could blindfold her, and it had only been a few moments since he had let her in downstairs.

With that unnerving sixth sense of his, Garrett opened the door before she knocked. "Bella."

A couple of minutes passed in silence, with me nervously twitching on the bed as I waited, before I heard, "You were wobbling."

I leaned to the left to see Garrett had his arms out and was, presumably, holding Bella.

"You must get that a lot," she said, and my belly clenched at her sweet voice sounding so…husky.

"Are you ready?" Garrett suddenly asked, and I knew it was coming: the moment where I would watch Garrett take Bella.

"For?

"Jasper's treat," Garrett replied.

"Hell yes."

A thrill shot through me at those words and I watched Garrett pull Bella inside the apartment and swiftly throw a black piece of silk over her eyes, before tying it around her head.

My cock twitched fully to life as I saw she was in one of her form-fitting business suits.

Her hands flew up to the blindfold Garrett had just placed over her eyes, but he anticipated her move and caught her wrists. He placed them back at her sides.

"Trust me," he said to her, his words quiet and breathy.

I could remember the first time he had said that to me, and the pleasure I received afterwards for doing so.

Garrett took hold of Bella, turning her and walking her into the bedroom. His eyes connected with mine as he walked her to the end of the bed, preparing her for my show.

"Stay still, and don't touch the blindfold," he told her, his eyes breaking from mine as he swiftly crouched before her.

I shifted forwards, to the end of the bed, to get a closer look at his hands running up Bella's milky legs.

I palmed myself through my jeans.

Bella's hands shot out as Garrett's fingers worked upwards, and I willed her to put them down – Garrett didn't like control being taken from him; he was his own master.

"No."

I shivered. Bella wouldn't be able to hear the cold edge to his voice…but I certainly could – it was commanding, and it made an icy-hot chill immediately flash over my skin.

"Hands by your sides," Garrett said, and Bella immediately complied.

It seemed Bella was happy to play. My stomach did fucking flips.

"Good," Garrett praised, stroking his way up her legs once more.

I sat there, open-mouthed, not two feet from the woman I so _desperately_ wanted, and who was whimpering for a stranger's touch.

"Trust me," Garrett murmured to Bella, his eyes meeting mine. "Trust me like you trust Jasper. Trust me like Jasper trusts me."

I watched Bella's shoulders drop and her stance relax, and I silently wondered – she had so much faith in me. It only made me want her more.

Garrett lowered the zipper of her pale pink skirt tooth-by-tooth, and I could feel my cock pulsing with every sharp _click_.

Bella's chest rose and fell rapidly, and my eyes followed her perfect, rounded breasts as they shifted up and down…and _up _and _down_…

With a wicked smirk, Garrett yanked her skirt down.

I muffled a groan, biting my hand.

Her panties were snowy-white, the lace of them practically see-through, and I could see the shading of her dark curls and the outline of her pussy.

Garrett's face was twisted in pleasure at what he was seeing – he had told me the kind of women who visited him always wore black and always asked for pain. Bella was different, and she was perfect.

"Are you a good girl?" Garrett asked lowly, urging Bella to lift her feet one at a time and step out of her skirt.

Bella paused, before nodding slowly.

_Holy shit… Yes, Bella… You're a good girl… You're _our_ good girl…_

Garrett's hands burned a trail up her thighs, before running up her stomach to her shoulders and undressing the rest of her.

There she stood, in only lacy white underwear and heels, and I had to control my heavy breathing in case she heard me. I wanted my presence to be a surprise – hopefully, a pleasant one.

Garrett closed in on Bella's ear. "I've never had a good girl."

Her chest rose higher and fell faster, making me palm my crotch again and again. Her pink nipples were visible and hard, pointing through the lace of her bra, and my tongue wanted to circle them so fucking badly.

"Why?" Bella breathed, and I watched Garrett's mouth slide down her throat.

"They don't interest me," he murmured against her shoulder.

Bella frowned beneath the silk. "Then why…"

Garrett's eyes met mine and I felt myself flush. "Jasper's my very best client – more than that actually. He turned my life upside-down with just one appointment, so much so that I can't even bear to see any other clients."

I practically gaped at the admission. Garrett had never said so much about me. It made a burning erupt in my belly.

"So…this is a favour for Jasper?" Bella asked, and Garrett smirked at me.

"Not quite. We share a lot of things, Bella. I make Jasper feel better – less stressed and more his own man… Think of me as the pill he pops when he needs to…wind down. Think of me as his Anti-D."

Garrett's hands roved over Bella, making her arch into his touch, and I knew he was doing it to tease me. His finger threatened to tug away her panties, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Usually I get paid cash in return…but instead Jasper offered me something I've never had: a fantasy," Garrett murmured into Bella's ear, and I fought a scowl.

He was taking too long.

"Me?" Bella squeaked.

He pressed his mouth to her shoulder and smiled. "Clever girl. Do you know how much he thinks of you, Bella? How he had to come to me to get rid of the lust he feels for you, his friend?"

_It only made the lust worse…_

Bella's cherry-red lips parted in shock. "Jasper's a–"

"A Jacob?" Garrett suggested, and I remembered the time I had told him what Bella had told me one night she had been in a talking mood…and how much it had affected me.

"I know so many things, Bella. Jasper's been seeing me for a while."

"Y-you said he turned you upside-down?" She stuttered.

I watched avidly as Garrett's fingers feathered over Bella's perfect, perky tits.

"Well, he did…in a manner of speaking. His fantasies of you, Bella…" Garrett's eyes hooded in pleasure. "You will never know how getting to know you so vividly through someone else feels…how you can enjoy someone else's fantasies so much that they become yours…or even how it feels to know we would finally meet today…"

With a wicked smirk, Garrett released Bella's breasts.

Her nipples – _my God _– were perfect, and my mouth watered at the sight of them. I knew I needed more.

I leant forward, hoping to get a better look at Bella's fantastic body…just in time to catch her panties. With my face.

Garrett laughed silently behind the flushed and panting Bella, flexing his fingers teasingly as I stared at him though the white lace of Bella's panties.

I could smell her juices…

I couldn't take another fucking second with my clothes on and a hand _not _pumping my dick. With surprisingly silent dexterity I yanked off Bella's panties and my shirt, and tugged my jeans down to my ankles.

My cock jumped up like an excited puppy, one in need of a good petting… My hand was more than happy to comply.

I wrapped my fingers around my pulsing length and watched as Garrett stalked around Bella to close the distance between their faces.

"I'm going to give you a taste of what Jasper and I have done…and afterwards, you can tell me if you want to join us. For good. We need our good girl to play with," he murmured.

I saw Bella shiver, and it sent a tremor through me. My fingers tightened, pumping harder…

"Spread your legs like a good girl."

_Oh, God…_

This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for – this was the moment Bella either joined us, or she refused. By following Garrett's command and allowing him real access to her body, she was becoming _ours_.

Bella parted her legs.

_Ours…_

"Further," Garrett growled.

Bella parted her legs further, and I finally got a good look at the perfect pink folds hidden between her slim creamy thighs. Soft brown curls hid most of her from view, but as she slid her feet further apart I could see more of her little pussy.

Garrett's expression was intense, his eyes roving over Bella's body with hunger. "Good. _Good girl_…"

His hands came up and gripped her breasts, and my hand stilled on my cock. It was perfect, it was beautiful, and the image of Garrett taking advantage of _my_ innocent, blindfolded Bella was permanently etched on my brain.

Bella moaned as Garrett moved against her. "Please."

"Good girls don't beg," Garrett replied, his fingertips tightening on Bella's pebbled, pink nipples.

His right hand suddenly dropped to her thigh and stroked upwards, teasingly fluttering near the very apex of her thighs.

Bella gasped, her entire body freezing, and I ran my gaze over her tensed muscles, thinking of how beautiful she would look stretched out on one of Garrett's padded benches.

"That's it, Bella," Garrett breathed against her ear. "You're getting the idea. You'll be pleasured when we want you to be."

I smirked at Garrett, twirling a free finger – _get on with it_, _then_…

He complied with a smile, immediately clamping his hand down on her cunt.

Bella hoarsely cried out, her head falling back and her lips trembling as her legs shook slightly obviously trying to keep Garrett's palm against her clit.

Garrett smirked at me as she shook, pulling his hand away from her. His fingers went straight to his clothes, tugging them off and letting his eyes wander the length of Bella's long, _long_ legs as he did so.

A sparkle caught my eye, drawing my gaze from Garrett's now-naked body, and I watched as a bead of Bella's juices escaped her pink flesh.

Garrett followed my gaze and a hungry smile lit his face. He dragged a finger up Bella's inner thigh, capturing the wetness, and then crooked that finger at me.

_Holy fuck…_

I practically leapt forwards, eagerly taking Garrett's glistening fingertip into my mouth. I released it with a pop, and Garrett pulled back to give it a quick taste before moaning against Bella's ear.

"Delicious. I want more."

She tasted fucking amazing – sweet and salty, with a touch of tartness that made my mouth water even more…

Bella frowned at Garrett beneath her blindfold.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know how to get more," Garrett replied to her obvious confusion.

He pressed his hands to her back and Bella followed his touch, bending at the waist. I watched as her breasts bounced freely, making my cock jump in my grip.

"Reach forward," Garrett commanded. "Brace yourself."

Bella reached forward, her hands grasping at nothing and just barely missing my bent knees, before finding the footboard of Garrett's bed. She gripped it tightly, and I stroked my cock harder as her scent washed over me…

Garrett smiled and slipped into the other room, bringing back the crop – _the _crop.

_God, I love that crop_…

He ran the leather loop up her thigh. Bella shivered slightly.

"Do you know what this is, Bella?" Garrett asked gruffly.

She shook her head.

"It's Jasper's favourite to use on 'you'." He grinned. "It's a riding crop."

Garrett ran the crop over her ass. Bella trembled.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I know Jasper thinks so too. But I want to see a little more colour in your creamy skin."

I watched, mesmerised, as Garrett's gaze met mine and he slowly tilted his hand. He flicked his wrist with a snap and landed a gentle blow to Bella's ass.

Bella gasped, her parted mouth not a foot from my own

"Again?" Garrett asked lowly.

"Again," Bella growled.

_Yes_…

The crop came down again and again, striking her milky flesh with erotic snapping and slapping noises before Garrett smoothed his hands over the reddened flesh.

I could just see how she would look, spread-eagled on the bed in the play room with toothy clips clamping down on her perfect nipples and red stripes from the leather riding crop painting her inner thighs…

I stroked harder.

Bella moved with Garrett's strikes, rocking backwards and forwards as she grew wetter and wetter.

She was going to come. I was greedy to watch her fall apart.

I urged Garrett on with my expression, but he didn't comply. He struck her thighs and ass harder, but never strayed anywhere that would send her over the edge. Her torture was becoming _my _torture.

The stress of holding back was written all over her face.

Garrett was smiling broadly as he slowed his spanking and then stopped altogether, eyeing Bella's glistening inner thighs.

"Well done, Bella. You've done so well. Jasper came within two minutes when I did this to him the first time," Garrett murmured teasingly.

I scowled – he'd had my cock in a death-grip, but he conveniently failed to mention that.

Garrett didn't care. He was too concerned with the cum painting Bella's skin. "And there's so much to _taste_… Would you like a reward, good girl?"

Bella nodded quickly, licking her plump lips.

Garrett immediately dropped the riding crop to the floor, gripped Bella's ass, and dove into her pussy tongue-first.

"Good girl."

She moaned and arched, and my hand became a blur on my cock in response. Bella cried out, shaking as he nuzzled her and bit at her.

The noises Garrett made as he licked her out rang in my ears, and I could feel that familiar tightening beneath my navel.

I heard Garrett groan against her as she panted and twisted, seeking her pleasure…and then she broke. I watched in fascination as Bella screamed, her hands clenching the footboard, and her entire body rocked in pleasure.

Garrett licked her until she had nothing left to give, letting her ride out her high, before stepping back. "So delicious."

Bella dropped her head to the footboard, and I resisted stroking her beautiful splayed curls. Garrett watched my free fingers twitch and…nodded.

As I let my fingertips move away Bella's hair from the silky damp skin at the nape of her neck, Garrett gripped the back of my head and drew me forwards over Bella's still-trembling form. His shining lips met mine and his tongue pushed Bella's taste into my mouth.

He stifled my moan and gently drew away with a slow smile…as his hands slipped up Bella's curves and he pulled their bodies together.

I sat back on the bed, knowing my release was finally nearing. I came when Garrett came, and he hadn't come. _Yet_.

"Do you know how deep I can be within you in this position?" Garrett asked, biting at Bella's neck.

She shook her head softly, her breathing finally evening out.

"Deep," Garrett muttered, running his hands over her body. "Do you know how it feels to be forced into a second orgasm after the first?"

Bella shook her head again. Anticipation unfurled within me.

"You're about to find out," Garrett growled, rolling his hips forward.

Bella gasped. "_Oh_!"

Garrett moaned against her. "Bella…"

She sucked in a quick breath…before Garrett reared back and thrust himself inside her in one swift move.

Slowly, Garrett rocked in and out of her and my hand automatically took up his speed. My hand twisted and flicked, tightening that precarious wire I was balanced on and sharpening it to razor-fine…

He finally sped up, his eyes closing and his mouth parting in pleasure as I silently panted at the practically obscene vision before me. He moaned and thrust harder, making those noises of skin slapping against skin sound loudly in the room and echo from the walls.

Finally, Garrett touched her clit.

I was a goner.

As Bella screamed out once more, I tugged forcefully and came in streaks over my hand and legs. My hips rocked backwards and forwards, riding out my blinding orgasm until the only thing I could think of was the unnamed colour my closed eyelids showed me as I squeezed them shut.

I carefully came down, listening to Garrett finish inside Bella and their mingled panting.

It was then that I wanted Bella to see me.

I pulled my clothes together, and, with a nod from Garrett, began working her blindfold off.

Bella's dark eyes met mine, wide with shock and wonder.

_Not so Jacob anymore, am I?_

"So…this was all for you?" Bella asked breathily.

I gave her a huge-ass grin. "Oh, no, Bella. You needed to wind down and hand over control like I said. It was all for you. But your answer is for us."

"My answer…" She trailed off, her eyes suddenly alighting with recognition.

_You're already ours…but say 'yes'… Say 'yes'…_

Bella turned to the smiling Garrett. "Oh."

"What do you say?" Garrett asked.

"What's your name?"

Garrett cocked his head, staring Bella down as he softly stroked her skin. "You'll only find out if you agree to join us, making our fantasies come true and giving you a reason to live besides your work."

Bella nodded without any ado. "Agreed."

"I'm Garrett." He smiled, stroking upwards.

He went high enough for Bella to reach out to him, flicking her tongue out at Garrett's hand.

Garrett's eyes sparked with renewed hunger.

I grasped Bella's face, turning her back towards me.

_My turn…_

"Bad girl," I growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>_: Please, let me know what you think! I hope this gave you a _good_ different point-of-view! Peace (:


End file.
